fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 1: Chapter 4
Tommy I opened the armory door and stepped inside, looking at some of the cool weaponry we’d collected over the years. The Gauntlets of the Grand Masters, powerful enough to break through the most impenetrable walls hung high from their cells. The sword used to kill Scott Cam was there too. Cena’s Championship Belt was in there. I couldn’t bring myself to look at it, though. Finally, I reached the training swords. I reached up and pulled them off the wall. With all the bad news as of late, at least I got to watch Ghost get reamed. Cam doesn’t usually get angry, but he almost went Angry Cam. It was hilarious. But that was besides the point. Ghost’s report was bad. Anarchy had always been a joke, but this changed everything. We needed to be ready, and we would need to change. They were lucky that the transporters even turned on. I walked over to the monitor room and knocked on the door, hard. After a few moments and the clanking of footsteps, the door opened, and Bloxx stood before me. He looked at the swords and was probably half-wondering if I’d come to hurt him. “What is it?” he asked. “Come on, we’re going to train.” I said, shoving training sword towards him. He grabbed the handle, and I motioned for him to follow. The trip to the training room was completely silent, except for our footsteps, the whirr of the elevator, and the opening and closing of doors. Our training swords wouldn’t have been enough to cut through the tension in the air. Normally, Caulk would probably be the one to train with Bloxx, but he was off doing who-knows-who. Besides, Bloxx needed someone who wouldn’t go easy on him. Someone who wasn’t his friend. Someone who could give him a TASTE of what battle was like. We stepped into the room, and the lights automatically turned on, revealing the massive black-and-white gridded room. This room was big enough to house the entire League. My fondest memory in this room was a training night, a year ago. I was paired up with John Cena, and… I looked over to Bloxx, clutching my sword hard. “You said you were good with a sword, right? That you’ve been training?” I asked him. Bloxx looked pensive, as he should be. He was about to learn the hard way. “Well, show me!” I lunged forward and lifted my sword into the air, swinging it down. Bloxx pulled his sword up and met mine with a block. His form was decent enough, but still sloppy. With my free hand, I pulled out a fake knife, striking him in the chest and knocking him back. He stumbled back and regained his control. I shook my head. “You just died, because you didn’t think to block low or move.” Bloxx looked up angrily. He raised his arms and acted like he was going to swing at my head. I leapt to my left, only for Bloxx to change his swing and hit my hip. I stumbled to the side and used the sword tip to stop falling back. He kicked me in my face before swinging the sword at the side of my neck. “You’re dead. “ I regarded his annoying expression and stepped back, scoffing as I wiped off my nose. “You were dead first, so it doesn’t really matter.” I clutched my sword again and twisted my head, loosening up my bones. “If this had been a real fight, you would have los-,” I started before Bloxx hit me again on my legs. “I don’t quite understand what I’ve done make you hate me, Tommy.” It’s like he was trying to gain my friendship. What an ass. I stepped back and began running a circle around him. Bloxx looked confused as he made his clumsy turns. “Of course you fucking wouldn’t, you were ‘asleep’ the whole time!” I shouted, lifting up my sword. I checked him as I ran forward, and he lifted up his sword, prepared to block. I instead delivered a spinning sword strike. Bloxx blocked, but the force pushed him back. “You think you get a free pass because of that?!” I barked, spinning and delivering a slash on the other side. Bloxx was quick enough to block the attack, but I was breaking through his defenses. “Because of WHAT?!” Bloxx asked. Either he was playing stupid or he really just wanted me to come out and say it. I would only say the words when he was on the ground in front of me. I rushed in for a shoulder check to confuse his defenses. Bloxx stepped out of the way and lifted his foot, tripping me. I fell towards the ground as I heard Bloxx come in for a finishing blow. I wasn’t about to lose to him. Not now, not ever. I roared in rage and spun around rapidly, meeting Bloxx’s attack with my own. I stood up, and the two of us looked at each other with nothing but disdain. “YOU BLAME ME FOR KILLING CENA AND ZIGGLEBRO? FINE. BUT WHY DON’T YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR BEING THE FUCKING POOPOO MAN AND SHOOTING ME? OR CAULK FOR KILLING ME?” Typical Bloxx, trying to shift the blame. I started shaking with anger. “THE POOPOO MAN TOOK ME OVER! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER IT! AND CAULK? HE WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU A MERCY KILL FOR THE STUPID MISTAKE YOU MADE OF EVEN COMING TO THE FIGHT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!” Bloxx swung at me, knocking my sword out of my hands. Screaming and hitting me between each word. “YOU. BLAME. ME. FOR. DOING. EXACTLY. WHAT. YOU DID.” His strikes hurt, but his words were steel. I lept backwards, rolling as I grabbed onto my sword, and turned to Bloxx, looking disgustedly at him. I was tempted to call out my full power right then and there and stomp him. “A-FAAAAACK YOU! YOU’VE ALWAYS KNOWN ABOUT CUNTASOURUS, AND YOU WENT INTO BATTLE ANYWAY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?! THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE DIED! …ZIGGLER! …CENA…” I fucking hate crying. It’s the sign of weakness, and that’s something that has no place in The League. But as I talked about Cena, I relived all the moments I’d had with my best friend: long hours in the training room; beating the likes of Roman Reigns; making fun of Ziggler. I loved him. But what hurt most was the moment when I stood by, helpless, as the Cuntasourus smashed John Cena’s head in like what happened to Oberyn on Game of Thrones. “It was ALL because of YOU…” “Tommy.” Bloxx said, through his teeth. “I stand by my word when I say that Ziggler deserved what he got.” He lifted his sword and kicked me in between my legs instead. I fell backwards and hit the wall. Breathing heavily, I perched myself up as Bloxx came in for the kill. Not now, not ever. I started to summon the darkness in me. A familiar song rang through my mind. The words that would trigger my change. Craaaaawling iiiin my skiiiiiin… I think Bloxx sensed what was about to happen, because he stepped back. My cracked glasses fell off my face as I looked to the ground. My tears turned to blood. These woooounds they wiiiill not heeaaaaaal… A black aura surrounded me, and my wounds slowly but surely started to feel like nothing at all. When I looked up at Bloxx, my eyes had probably made the transformation from white to black. “I don’t care what the others say…you’re better off IN A FUCKING BODY CAST!!!” I screamed. Suddenly, a loud screeching came on. The intercom. “League, it’s time to assemble. We have a situation. A Red Swine Situation.” I stopped in my tracks. “Come...come on, Tommy. You know you were going to get your ass kicked if you kept going.” Bloxx threw his sword to the ground and started walking to the door. I simply spit in his direction. “Right, like you could have even stood up against the Tit Demon. Fuck off. I have more important things to do than deal with you.” I slowly stood upright and walked towards the door. I breathed in heavily and tried to calm myself. Sorry, Cena. I lost my mind for a split second. I need to focus on what’s at hand. The Red Swine is on the loose, with nobody to control him. Dealing with Bloxx could wait. I had a job to do. Category:The League Category:Issues